xtinalyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Aguilera (album)
Christina Aguilera es el primer álbum de Xtina. Fue lanzado el 24 de agosto de 1999 en U.S.A. por RCA. El álbum fue un éxito mundial, haciendo que Christina se hiciera muy conocida con su single ''Genie in a bottle''; y los demás del mismo álbum, What a girl wants, I turn to you y Come on over, (All I want is you). El primero, fue número 1 en el Billboard Hot 100, haciéndolo uno de los singles más existosos de la historia; con cinco semanas en ese mismo sitio. Aguilera tuvo tres número 1 en U.S.A. y tres Top 10 hits en el Reino Unido. El álbum también incluyó la canción grabada para el filme Mulán, Reflection. El álbum la hizo merecedora de tres nominaciones a los Grammy, dos de las cuales fueron a Mejor Presentación Vocal Femenina, con Genie in a bottle en el 2000; y What a girl wants en el 2001. El álbum también la nominó a la Mejor Artista Nueva del 2000, venciendo a Britney Spears, Macy Gray, Kid Rock y Susan Tedeshi. Billboard situó a Christina Aguilera en el puesto #23 en su revista Top 200 Albums of the Decade. Producción A comienzos de 1998; y luego de finalizar la grabación de demos y venderlas a una compañía discográfica; Christina audicionó para cantar en la canción del filme Mulán de Disney. 'Los creadores del film necesitaban a alguien que pudiera llegar a una E alta sobre una media C', dice Christina; la que había grabado en su living una cinta karaoke del tema de Whitney Houston, Run to you. La demo fue escuchada por Disney, y un día después Christina ya se encontraba en el estudio de Los Angeles grabando Reflection. Esa misma semana, la compañía RCA Records firmó con ella un contrato. Mulán vio la luz en Junio de 1998, y 'Reflection' fue un Top 15 en Adulto Contemporáneo, con Christina interpretando el single en vivo en CBS This Morning y el show de Donnie & Marie. Aguilera comenzó a grabar su álbum en 1998, con los productores ejecutivos Ron Fair y Diane Warren. Música Las letras del álbum se focalizaron primeramente en temas de jóvenes adolescentes, como el amor y las fiestas. El álbum tiene primordialmente un estilo pop y R&B, con canciones inspiradas en el hip-hop, como Obvious, Love for all seasons. También incluía inspiraciones latinas, como Come on over (All I want is you), donde Christina mostró sus raíces ecuatorianas. Lanzamiento y producción Genie in a bottle, el primer single y pista del álbum, fue uno de los grandes hits de la carrera de Aguilera, siendo #1 en el Billboard Hot 100 por cinco semanas, siendo su primer número 1. También lo fue en el Reino Unido. La letra del single causó mediana polémica, considerando que Christina era muy joven para cantar letras sugerentes, siendo una imagen adolescente. En algunos mercados, la canción fue censurada. What a girl wants, el siguiente single, fue un éxito internacional, haciéndolo el segundo número 1 de Christina en el Billboard Hot 100 y en las tablas mundiales. Fue #3 en el Reino Unido y #5 en Australia. El single ganó las cinco nominaciones que tenía en los premios MTV Video Music: Mejor video femenino, Mejor artista nuevo, Mejor video pop, Elección de televidentes y Mejor coreografía (por Tina Landon); así como una nominación a los premios Grammy como Mejor Presentaciñon por una Artista Femenina en el 2001. I turn to you, una balada pop producida por Guy Roche, marcó #3 en el Billboard Hot 100 por 4 semanas, #19 en el Reino Unido y #40 en Australia. Come on over baby (All I want is you), fue un hit instantáneo en América, llegando al #1 en Billboard Hot 100. Estuvo 4 semanas en ese sitio, desde el 8 de octubre hacia el 4 de noviembre de 2000. El video fue muy popular, siendo muy visto en MTV, VHI1; incluso en Disney y Nickelodeon. En el 2000, nuevas versiones de las canciones What a girl wants y Come on over baby (All I want is you) fueron lanzadas. Debido a que estas versiones no se encontraban en el álbum; éste fue relanzado con esas nuevas versiones. Información "Obvious" fue una de las demos originales que habían sido enviadas a Ron Fair, antes de que Christina firmara con la compañía RCA. Christina fue denominada como una rival de Britney Spears por tener un éxito similar en su primer single y álbum número 1. Recepción Crítica El álbum recibió múltiples críticas. Allmusic le dio 4 de 5 estrellas, diciendo que "las letras son fuertes, las baladas son cautivadoras y los singles bailables son atractivos; la producción es limpia y ordenada, dejando que su voz tome el control. Ella no sólo tiene carisma, realmente canta, convenciendo cada letra de sus canciones de amor y de corazones rotos". Entertainment Weekly le dio una B-, dienciendo: "Un álbum frustante y errático. ¡Ella es Tiffany! ¡Ella es Whitney!". Amazon le dio 4.5 de 5. Comercial El álbum superó las expectativas comerciales. Vendió 252.000 copias en la primera semana de lanzamiento, compitioendo con Sean "Puffy" Combs, que se esperaba que fuera #1 con su álbum Forever. El álbum se mantuvo en las tablas del Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos por 78 semanas; 107 en los charts de álbumes del Reino Unido y 70 en las tablas de álbumes canadienses. Fue así como Aguilera abrió el nuevo milenio con Carson Daly en New Year's Eve Bash de MTV. El álbum cerró el año con 8 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. De acuerdo con Nielsen Soundscan, el álbum fue uno de los mejores vendidos del año, con 8,2 millones de copias. En julio de 2001, CIAA certificó a Aguilera seis veces platino, por vender sobre 600.000 copias. También fue certificado platino por IFPI por vender sobre un millón de copias en Europa; platino en Australia por vender 70.000 y platino en Nueva Zelanda por vender sobre 15.000 copias. Singles (1999) Genie in a botte (2000) What a girl wants (2000) I turn to you (2000) Come on over baby (All I want is you) Lista de canciones Versión standard #"Genie in a Bottle" (Steve Kipner/David Frank/Pam Sheyne) - 3:39 #"What a Girl Wants" (Shelly Peiken/Guy Roche) - 3:35 #"I Turn to You" (Diane Warren) - 4:33 #"So Emotional" (Franne Golde/Tom Snow) - 4:00 #"Come on Over (All I Want Is You)" (Johan Aberg/Pauli Rein/Shelly Peiken/Ron Fair/Chaka Blackmon/Raymond Cham/Eric Dawkins/Christina Aguilera/Guy Roche) - 3:09 #"Reflection" (Matthew Wilder/David Zippel) - 3:33 #"Love for All Seasons" (Carl Sturken/Evan Rogers) - 3:59 #"Somebody's Somebody" (Diane Warren) - 5:03 #"When You Put Your Hands on Me" (Robin Thicke/James Gass) - 3:35 #"Blessed" (Travon Potts/Brock Walsh) - 3:05 #"Love Will Find a Way" (Carl Sturken/Evan Rogers) - 3:56 #"Obvious" (Heather Holley) - 3:58 Versión japonesa La versión japonesa incluía las mismas canciones de la versión standard, con dos tracks adicionales. 13. "We're a Miracle" - 4:09 14. "Don't Make Me Love You" - 3:39 Versión hispana La versión para países de habla española, contenía las mismas canciones de la versión standard; más una versión remezclada de Genie in a bottle en español. 13. Genio atrapado (Remix) Edición Especial Una edición especial fue lanzada en el 2000, la cual consistía en dos discos. El primero contenía las mismas canciones del disco standard; y el segundo algunas remezclas. #"Genie In a Bottle" (Flavio vs. Mad Boris Remix) - 6:31 #"What a Girl Wants" (Eddie Arroyo Dance Radio Edit) - 4:05 #"I Turn to You" (Thunderpuss Remix) - 4:21 #"Genie Atrapado" (Re-Mix) - 4:38 #"Don't Make Me Love You" - 3:39 #"Come On Over, Baby(All I Want Is You)" (Radio Version) - 3:23